


Wake Up Call

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen has to wake Jared up at JibCon.





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time, seeing if Jared had texted him yet.  They’d gotten back to the hotel late last night, so late that the two actually went to their separate rooms to sleep.  

When in Rome, that wasn’t the norm.

More often than not, JibCon was the place that Jensen, Jared, and Misha felt a little more open to their…private inclinations.  It was something that all of them were grateful that their wives were okay with.

Not thirty seconds after Jensen last checked his phone, he was checking it again.  Jared was running out of time before breakfast would be over and he’d actually  _have_  to be downstairs, and Jensen’s anxiety was beginning to skyrocket because of his tardy friend.

A hand rested on his arm, pulling his eyes from his phone and to Daniela’s face.

“Stop stressing, Jensen,” she said calmly, holding out a key card.  “Just go get him.  He’s got thirty minutes, so make sure he’s down here soon.”

Jensen nodded at her, sending a thank-you over his shoulder as he rushed toward the elevator.  He got to their floor quickly, opening Jared’s door with the key card.

The room was still dark – blackout curtains pulled closed across the windows.  Jensen rolled his eyes, knowing in that instant that Jared was still 100% asleep.

“Jare, come on,” he said loudly, heading over to the windows and opening the curtains so that there would be light in the room.  “Wake up, dude, we’ve got places to be.”

Jensen turned to the bed to see Jared sprawled out on top of the covers, butt-ass naked.  Jensen saw the clothes strewn across the floor, and could practically see Jared stumbling into the room last night, drunk and stripping, until he flung himself onto the bed to sleep.

The fucker probably never even plugged his phone in, let alone set an alarm.

“Jared, wake up!” Jensen said a little louder, finding Jared’s phone on the floor and plugging it in, if only for a few minutes to get somewhat of a charge in the thing.

He looked back at his best friend on the bed, realizing that more severe action would need to be taken for him to wake up.  He had a couple options: fill the ice bucket with water and toss it on Jared, or…

Jensen’s eyes roamed Jared’s chest, his stomach clenching at the sight of the muscles hidden below the skin.  A dark line of hair descended from Jared’s belly button to his pubes, like an arrow pointing straight to the most beautiful part of the man.

In his sleeping state, Jared was half-hard, making Jensen subconsciously palm himself in his jeans.

Yep, option two seemed like a much more enjoyable way to wake up his friend.

Jensen carefully climbed onto the bed, spreading Jared’s legs slightly so he could kneel between them.  With soft touches and brushes of lips, he made his way up Jared’s legs, ending with his hands and mouth hovering above Jared’s cock.  The light touches were making more blood pool into the member, so that when Jensen kissed the tip it hopped slightly at the feeling.

Jensen smiled, knowing that Jared would wake up soon enough, before he slipped the hard cock into his mouth, tonguing along the vein just like Jared enjoyed.

Jensen sucked hard once the head hit the back of his throat, swallowing around the sensitive tip.  That was the moment he felt fingers slide into his short hair, nails scratching slightly as Jared groaned.

“Fuck, Jen…”

Happy that Jared was awake to enjoy himself now, Jensen got to work, bobbing his head up and down Jared’s cock, holding the man’s hips as still as possible.  With Jared’s sleep-muddled body, it wasn’t long before he was pouring down Jensen’s throat, curses and praises leaving his lips as he came.

When he was spent, Jared pulled Jensen up his body, kissing him full on the mouth and tasting himself there.  Before Jensen could protest that they had to go – they had places they needed to be – Jared’s hands had gone to work on Jensen’s pants, sliding down the bed and removing pants and underwear quickly before swallowing Jensen down.

Letting go a bit, Jensen preened under Jared’s attentions, fucking into his mouth and spreading his legs wide as a hand also slipped between his cheeks.  Jared’s fingers slid into Jensen, finding his prostate quickly and getting to work.

For being as awake and caffeinated as he was, Jensen came in an embarrassingly quick amount of time.  Jared’s fingers and mouth were just too good, he always told himself, as Jared knew just what to do to get Jensen coming.

Jared flopped back onto the bed next to Jensen, about to go back to sleep before Jensen sat up, slapping Jared’s bare chest.  “Dude, I didn’t actually come in here for quality blowjobs – we got to go.”

Jared groaned, looking at the clock on the nightstand.  “ **It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me** ,” he responded, reaching for the covers.  “Just fucking cuddle me.”

Instead of following orders, Jensen got up, pulling all of the covers off of the bed so Jared couldn’t get comfortable again. “Nope, you’re getting up.  Get dressed, we gotta go.”

Knowing that he wasn’t going to win this fight, Jared got up, the two of them getting dressed again as quickly as possible, making sure neither of them smelt of sex.  Not an easy feat, they discovered.

Finally they got downstairs and the day commenced.  It wasn’t until Jensen’s panel with Misha that he remembered the morning, mind flitting back to getting dressed as Misha showed him his underwear.

“I wish you could see what’s going on here,” he commented, remembering at that moment that he had not, in fact, put on his own underwear as he got dressed.  He quickly realized that the conversation wasn’t something he could have with the crowd of fans, but a glance out of the corner of his eye showed him that Misha was somewhat interested.

He turned his back to the audience, undoing the front of his pants.  He watched as Misha’s face broke out into a smile, the other man knowing for a fact that the underwear Jensen was wearing was Jared’s – because he’d gifted them to the taller man himself.

Misha played it up, saying an astounded, “What the fuck is that?” into the microphone while sporting a huge grin, and Jensen winked at him.

 _Jared had to have a wake-up call,_  Jensen mouthed to Misha, which made Misha laugh, throwing his head back.  Misha covered his face before leaning over to Jensen, speaking away from the microphone as Jensen redid his pants.

“I think the three of us need to have a little bit of time later, away from all of these fans, what do you say?” Misha asked, motioning to the crowd.

Jensen gave him a small nod before picking up his mic, giggling into it.  Misha added a, “That was sobering,” to the conversation, making Jensen laugh all the more.

They were going to have quite a bit of fun later, he could just tell.


	2. The Wrong Briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen discuss Jensen’s bear briefs.

Misha pulled Jensen aside as soon as the two of them were done with their autographs, headed straight for the elevator that led to their rooms.  They didn’t speak, only gave each other pointed looks, until the elevator doors closed.

“So what was the deal earlier, Jens?” Misha questioned as he backed the other man up against the wall of the elevator, pressing his hips against Jensen’s leg so that he could feel Misha’s hard on.

Jensen chuckled, his hands automatically going to Misha’s waist.  “Jared wouldn’t wake up, so I had to go get him.  I guess when we got dressed again, I grabbed the wrong briefs.”

Misha looked down Jensen’s body, gaze making Jensen hot under the collar before they split when the doors opened.  “Those were a special gift for the moose, you were  _not_ supposed to put them on.  Do they even fit you right?”

Misha slid his keycard into his door, letting Jensen inside first before closing it behind them. Jensen turned to wrap his arms around Misha’s waist, crooked grin on his face.  “Maybe you need to find that out for yourself, Mish.”

Misha gave him a look before his hands pulled at Jensen’s belt.  Jensen’s pants were around his ankles in seconds, Misha kneeling to help him take off his shoes and coming face-to-face with the bear printed briefs. He laughed to himself, busying himself with Jensen’s shoes as Jensen pulled at the hem of his shirt to take it off.

Jensen was so enthusiastic about getting naked that he got stuck.

Misha couldn’t help himself, the sight of Jensen stuck in his shirt and in Jared’s briefs was too much. He fell back onto his butt, full belly laugh leaving his throat as he grabbed his phone to take a picture.

Of course, Jensen had no idea that Misha was photographing him.  All he heard was Misha’s laughter.  “Don’t laugh,” Jensen said, struggling in his shirt.  Misha only laughed harder.  “I said  _don’t laugh_!!!” Jensen repeated, finally getting free.  The shirt was thrown across the room, Jensen looking down at Misha with an annoyed look.

Two seconds of seeing Misha’s eye crinkles had Jensen smiling back, though, never able to stay mad at the man in front of him.  “For that,” Jensen continued, “you get to suck me off.  Congratulations!”

Misha quieted immediately, reaching for Jensen’s briefs.  “I think I can handle that, Jens,” he said lowly, his voice dripping with seduction.  Jensen shivered as his last article of clothing was removed, Misha’s mouth immediately engulfing his hard erection.

If there was one thing Jensen had learned about Misha through the years, it was that he gave incredible head.  Misha had absolutely no gag reflex, able to take Jensen’s dick in his mouth like a champ. Danneel could never quite get it all down her throat, even after the four hour-long practice session Misha had instructed her through.  Jensen thought he was going to die that day of orgasm overload, Danneel and Misha’s mouths on him the entire time, never letting him have a breather.

His mind was brought back to the present when Misha swallowed around him, his helmet fully down Misha’s throat.  One of Jensen’s hands went to feel under Misha’s jaw, the thickness of his cock noticeably bulging Misha’s neck.

Jensen groaned, moving his hand to the back of Misha’s head, their nonverbal sign to submit.  Misha relaxed his jaw and throat, giving Jensen full access to fuck his mouth.  And that’s exactly what he did, taking his annoyance – at Jared’s briefs, his panel with Misha which always got him going, and Misha’s laughing at him – out on Misha’s mouth.

Misha let it happen, eyes locked on Jensen’s face.  When he knew Jensen was getting close, the jerk of his hips getting more hurried and his breathing uneven, Misha dug his small bottle of travel lube from his pocket, coating his finger quickly before slipping it between Jensen’s cheeks.  

The single press of Misha’s finger against Jensen’s asshole had Jensen coming down Misha’s throat, a jumble of curses and Misha’s name exploding from his mouth.  Misha milked Jensen dry, swallowing every last drop that he was given.  He pulled away when Jensen was spent, his legs shaking beneath him.  

Misha stood, arms holding Jensen up as he maneuvered them to the bed.  “All fours?” Misha asked, knowing that if Jensen wasn’t up for it, he’d just take care of himself.

Jensen was obedient as ever, though, getting into position quickly as Misha removed his clothes. His fingers were quickly covered in lube, prepping Jensen as thoroughly as possible, the man already mostly relaxed and open from his orgasm.  

Soon enough Misha was sliding inside, bottoming out in Jensen’s tight hole.  “Fuck, Jens, always so good…” Misha groaned, his hands settling on Jensen’s hips as he began to move.  Jensen let his head fall forward onto the bed, his cock trying to get hard again but not quite able to at his age.  

“That’s it, Mish, take what you need…” Jensen groaned, making Misha thrust harder.  He loved it when Jensen was submissive for him, the perfect bottom.

After the day of teasing, Jensen fucking his mouth, and amazing submissive nature now, Misha was close before he wanted to be.  He leaned over, licking and biting at Jensen’s shoulders, knowing that he was leaving marks but not caring.  The new angle hit Jensen’s prostate, his cock trying desperately to fill but merely leaking pre-come instead.

A few more thrusts and Misha was coming, pulsing inside of his best friend.  They both groaned at the feeling, Jensen clenching around Misha to prolong the orgasm.  

Finally Misha stilled, slipping from Jensen and collapsing on the bed.  Jensen fell face-forward onto the bed as well, and the two of them caught their breath.

“We’re getting too old for this,” Jensen finally joked, making Misha laugh.  He rolled toward Jensen, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Never too old for you, Jens,” he whispered against Jensen’s lips, putting as much meaning into the words as possible.  Jensen smiled back, kissing Misha again before trying to get up.

“Come on, let’s snuggle. Under the covers, preferably, with actual sleeping involved.”

Misha laughed at Jensen’s demands but followed orders, the two of them getting comfortable and falling into a doze, knowing they’d be called entirely too soon to return to their convention duties, but enjoying each other’s company in the meantime.


End file.
